


Another Abomination

by Letsplaysomethingdifferent, maypoison, zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Gerard Argent, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Pack Politics, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Season/Series 02, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, The Pool Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplaysomethingdifferent/pseuds/Letsplaysomethingdifferent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles held Derek up in the freezing cold water for two hours. His body is shaking, his head is throbbing, and his mind is racing.</p><p>Since when did he save werewolves from the monster? Weren't the werewolves supposed to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the playlist for this fanfiction here - https://open.spotify.com/user/ryukohime/playlist/4idks2QjOqfmYJrPcubxf7

Stiles is cold. 

The very rational part of his still functioning brain tells him that he should have listened to his best friend Scott. He should have gotten in his Jeep, and gone home. He should have taken a really long hot shower, washing away the chlorine and pool water, and rested his aching limbs. He should have just headed home, and let the werewolves handle the werewolves problems.

But since when did Stiles ever just leave things alone. 

Especially werewolf problems. 

Scott had promised him that now they knew what the Kanima is, they could stop it. Or more accurately, he would stop it. Scott and Allison and the other werewolves. The other 'non breakable' people who wouldn't even be out of breath right now, let alone feeling like they were going to drop dead at any moment.

Stiles needed to get some sleep.

But how the hell could he sleep after what just had happened? How was he supposed to just head home, throw himself into bed and turn his brain off long enough to get some rest. No, Stiles wouldn't be sleeping for a while after that. 

He had almost died.

He had almost been killed by a Kanima, and he had saved Derek Hale's life. The very same man, Stiles has to remind himself, who had only been there in the first place to threaten him. Derek didn't care about Stiles, he had only cared about being an Alpha. But yet, here they were. Stiles Stilinski, the fragile human, had saved the Alpha. He'd done it without any help; without any supernatural back up. 

Werewolves are dicks.

Stiles decides this as he pulls his arms tighter around himself, and tries to stop himself from shuddering. It doesn't help. 

Scott isn't a dick though, the young man ponders. Scott is his best friend, and had been there the moment he had called for him. It was Scott who had pulled him out of the water, and who had stood over him, asking if he was okay. It was Scott who had offered him his shirt (Stiles couldn't accept it, and let Scott walk around with everything hanging out. People were going to ask questions.) and told him to head home.

Derek had just turned and growled in the direction of where the Kanima had disappeared. He had moved to leave the Pool after a quick word to Scott, and the promise that he would be back to talk to the young man soon. Stiles meanwhile, didn't even get a backwards glance. 

Not even a thank you. 

Stiles shudders again, this time much more violently. He takes a deep shaky breath, and rubs his arms. Scott had been right, he needed to head home and get warm. But something was keeping him from moving.

Something had him glued to the spot. 

The young man was stood next to his Jeep, gazing at the empty school, towards the Pool where he had almost died. Stiles was still exhausted from his little impromptu swimming lesson. His legs were shaking, his teeth were chattering, and his head was throbbing. He coughs, and spits on the ground quickly, not even bothering to check around himself to ensure no one was looking.

He was coughing up a worrying amount of water. 

Still, on the bright side the Kanima hadn't killed him, and his legs were still holding up. For now at least.

"Stiles?"  

Stiles worries for a moment about the fact that he didn't jump, or even startle, on hearing his name. Huh, maybe he was more tired than he thought he was - if that was even possible. 

The young man doesn't turn, recognising the voice. Derek's voice sounded as horse as Stiles was sure his own would, if he could find the energy to talk.

"What are you still doing here?"

Derek doesn't sound concerned, or even confused. Instead, the Alpha sounds genuinely annoyed and finding a shaking and soaking wet human in the Beacon Hills High School car park.

Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"N-n-n-n-noth-thing."

Derek doesn't respond, and Stiles hopes for a second that his shuddering and raspy voice hadn't been too difficult to understand. He didn't want to move, let alone turn around. Talking was a lot of effort ...

"Scott told you to go home. We can handle Gerard."

_We._

Yeah, Derek is probably right, Stiles thinks to himself. Scott and Derek would be able to handle Gerard, and the Kanima. 

Scott and Derek probably wouldn't have sore arms, shooting pains in their legs and a throbbing head after doing what Stiles had just done. Derek's voice, albeit raspy, was calm and clear. He wasn't tired.

Well, Stiles had been the one holding him up.  

"Stiles," Derek tries again, his voice much harsher. "What are you doing?"

Stiles turns his head slowly, whilst desperately trying to stop his teeth from chattering too much. Derek approaches him slowly, almost warily, as if he was worried that Stiles might run away.

As if, he could barely even walk. 

"I d-d-d-don't al-al-always d-d-do what Scott s-s-s-says."

"Jesus, Stiles. You're freezing."

Stiles is really not used to hearing that level of concern from Derek. It almost shocks him into silence. Well, it would, if his teeth would just stop chattering. 

"Yep, f-f-f-freezing." Stiles manages to reply, before shooting the Alpha a sarcastic grin. "That's wh-wh-what h-h-h-happens when -"

"Stiles, what the hell are you still doing here?"  

Stiles opens his mouth then, ready to make a witty retort. It was his usual go - to response when dealing with werewolves, only, no words come out of his mouth. 

The young man gasps, and then freezes.

Oh shit...

He hunches forward, and braces himself for it before it even comes.

Panic attack. 

"Stiles!" Derek rushes forward then, all thoughts about being angry or annoyed clearly gone. "Breathe ..."

Stiles really wants to make a comment about how obvious that comment is, or how every single person tells him that when he has a panic attack, so he know's what to do.

But for some reason, hearing Derek say it actually works his time.

Stiles sucks in a breathe, still looking down at the ground, and then another one, and then another. He feels starved, like he'll never be able to get enough oxygen into his burning lungs.

He sobs, and just as he does, Stiles feels a warm hand rest up against his back. 

It shocks him enough that he stops breathing once again.

"Stiles! C'mon breathe. It's okay, your're safe."

Huh, safe? That was a bit of an exaggeration, considering there was a killer monster on the loose, and for some reason, it seemed to find Stiles very interesting ...

"Wh-whe-where's Erica?"

"Home." Derek answers vaguely, still rubbing a hand up and down Stiles' cold back. "I sent her home." 

"She o-o-o-o-okay?"

Derek's hand freezes for a moment, before it continues. "She's fine. She just got knocked out. Nothing serious."

Stiles huffs out a laugh at that. Only a werewolf would consider being knocked out as 'nothing serious'. He starts to stand up straight, being careful not to fall flat onto his face into the pavement.

He was so tired, Stiles was considering lying down on the tarmac and calling it his new bedroom. 

Not even Lydia Martin would be able to get him up. 

"You okay?" Derek asks, pulling his hand back. He's frowning, but it's not like any other expression Stiles had seen Derek wear before.

Concern? That was new.

"Thanks." Stiles says, managing to actually get out the word without shuddering too violently. 

Derek nods, but doesn't seem to feel reassured by the young mans word. Without a sound, the Alpha takes off his leather jacket, and carefully places it over Stiles' shoulders.

It's warm.  _Really_ warm. Stiles moves without thinking, shifting around so his arms are fully covered, and he is cocooned in the warm leather. 

He starts to feel a little better.

His head is still pounding, his legs feel like they are going to give out at any moment, but he feels like he can breathe.

He feels safer.

"Thanks." Stiles says again, and Derek nods.

Suddenly, the Alpha stands back, looking at Stiles with another new expression. Sympathy.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have gotten messed up in all this."

Stiles scoffs at that. "The Kanima attacked me first dude, so if anything, it's you who just got involved."

"I don't just mean with the Kanima." Derek continues, his stance still closed off, almost angry. "If Erica hadn't brought you there ..."

Stiles holds up a shaking hand, halting the mans words. "The Kanima would still have been there, Erica would still have been knocked out, and you would probably be dead."

Derek winces.

"You nearly died, Stiles."

The young man scoffs, and wonders for a moment if he had hit his head, or if he had water on the brain. Since when did he scoff at near death experiences? 

"So did you. But I'm not dead."

Derek's face changes then, and this time, Stiles has no idea what the Alpha is thinking. 

"You're a good swimmer."

It's so unexpected, and so unlike Derek, that Stiles can't help but choke out a laugh. "And you seriously need to think about going on a diet. How much do you even weigh?" He continues, ignoring Derek's un-amused glare. "I'm telling you man, a few less raw steaks -" 

"Stiles, thank you."

Stiles blinks, before taking a shuddering breath. He was still so cold ...

"For giving you solid life advice?" The young man asks, with a raised eyebrow. "Because I have way more where that came from. One, loose the matching leather jackets ..."

"Thank you for saving my life, Stiles." 

Stiles gulps. He was not so good at the serious conversation thing. "You're welcome." The young man answers, before looking around the car park. For a second he wonders whether someone is going to jump out with camera's and tell him he is being 'punked'. No such luck. "So ... are we gonna hug it out now?"

Derek growls. 

"I don't do hugs."

"You, no you're kidding. I thought you were 'Snugglewolf' there for a second." Stiles replies, before biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

Derek just sighs, and moves to stand next to Stiles, leaning up against the side of his Jeep. "It's good to see the near death experience hasn't effected your terrible sense of humour."

"Are you kidding? Nothing can get rid of my  _amazing_ sense of humour." Stiles says, with a knowing smirk. "It's my key personality trait."

"No."

The young man turns, and raises an eyebrow. "No?" He questions, enjoying for a quick moment the heat coming from Derek's body. 

He wasn't so cold anymore. 

"Your key personality trait is being annoying." Derek counters, with a small smirk. "And being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Stiles can't even argue with that one. He hardly had the best track record when it came to staying out of trouble.

"Touche." The young man replies, with a nod of his head. 

Stiles stands still for a moment then, letting his eyes fall shut, and his head rest back against his car. He was so tired ...

"You're still cold." Derek says, and it's not a question.

"Yeah." Stiles sighs, before pulling Derek's jacket around himself even tighter.

He didn't want to go home though. He couldn't. How was he supposed to look his Dad in the eye? How was he supposed to act like nothing had happened? How was he supposed to act normal?

Hell, Stiles couldn't even do that on a average day.

"Where's your keys?" Derek asks suddenly, and Stiles frowns for a moment in confusion, before realising what the Alpha was talking about.

He wanted him to go. 

"I'm not ready -"

"You're not going home, we're going to sit inside this hunk of crap and warm up." Derek interrupts, already moving around to open the side door, holding out a hand for Stiles to give him his keys. 

Stiles is too insulted to even stop and wonder why he is passing Derek his keys, before he is. 

"Hunk of crap! How dare you!"

"Get in, Stiles." Derek replies, with a roll of his eyes. 

Stiles laughs once quickly, before climbing in the drivers side. 

"And _there's_ the angry Sourwolf we all know and love."

Derek huffs in annoyance, before closing his door, probably with more force than necessary.

Stiles was going to have to give the man a talk about treating his baby with more respect ...

The two men sit in silence then, enjoying the warm air blowing out of the car's heater. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for Stiles. His shuddering slowly stops, his legs start to relax, and the shooting pains in his arms and chest change into a dull ache. It hurt, but much like it did after the young man played Lacrosse. He'd get over it soon enough.

He'd survive.

"I'm going to work something out with Scott." Derek says suddenly, after a few minutes of sitting in silence. "We'll find this thing, and kill it."

Stiles winces.

"We don't know who it is."

"Doesn't matter." Derek answers, and Stiles can tell that the man truly means that. "It's killing people, Stiles. We have to stop it." 

Stiles doesn't know what to say to that. Derek was right, and Stiles knew. He had seen the Kanima kill someone, and it had nearly killed him. But Scott ..."

"Scott will never agree to killing it." Stiles says. "He'll try to do anything else."

He turns to Derek, who was already looking at him. He's pale, and it shocks Stiles for a moment. He hadn't even noticed. 

"Are _you_ okay?"

Derek looks shocked by the question for a spilt second, but he then he quickly changes his expression. "The venom's still in my system, but I'll be okay."

Stiles nods. 

"That was close, Stiles. Too close."

"Yeah." Stiles agrees. "It was."

Derek turns then, his whole body facing Stiles in the front of the Jeep. Stiles waits, watching Derek and his face closely. He could see the wheels turning, and knew that the Alpha was trying to think of something to say, or at least how to say it. 

Stiles waits.

"I know you are going to get involved because ... well, it's you."

Stiles smirks slightly, before he shrugs. "Always in the wrong place." The young man jokes, but this time, Derek doesn't smile.

Stiles shudders under the Alpha's gaze, but this time he can't blame the cold. 

"Please try and be careful." 

Stiles turns back towards Derek. The Alpha looks ... torn. Like he wants to say something else. Stiles doesn't probe him though, or encourage him to continue.

He wants to say something else to, but stops himself.

Instead, he just smiles.

"I will, Sourwolf. As long as you promise not to jump into any more pools when your paralysed. At least not until I've worked on my cardio some more."

Derek rolls his eyes once again, before smiling.

It's a small smile, but it's a smile nonetheless.

"Promise." 

Stiles hopes it's a promise they can both keep. 


	2. The Music Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a breakdown of all the songs from the playlist for this fanfiction, including why they were chosen.
> 
> You can find the playlist for this fanfiction here - https://open.spotify.com/user/ryukohime/playlist/4idks2QjOqfmYJrPcubxf7

Hi everyone! 

So here’s a little something to take you with us through the playlist we made for «Another Abomination» and to explain why we chose each song which is on it!

Hope you will like it!

 

 

  * **A Better Word** by Josef Salvat



 

After this night in the pool, Derek and Stiles have a conversation and Derek finds out he has feelings for Stiles. I believe that Derek has never been able to truly express himself, not knowing exactly what he was experiencing. And at this moment, it’s the same. He’s aware he’s feeling something, love and maybe even more ( _« I’m looking for a better word, there must be one I didn’t learn, at once too much but not enough »_ ).

Derek finally realizes that Stiles’ love is the only thing he needs to survive ( _« Just love me, ‘cause that is all I really need, when the all the rest of it is blown away, To not be ending it alone »_ ).

 

  * **What If** by Coldplay



 

Following the description of **A better word** (1st position in the playlist), I think that Derek would be a bit lost. He would be afraid to tell Stiles how he feel, afraid to be rejected and to go back to the start again ( _« What if you should decide that you don’t want me there by your side, that you don’t want me there in your life »_ ).

And when Derek finally tells him, Stiles answers that they can’t know if it’s going to work if they don’t try ( _« Let’s take a breath, jump over the side, Ooh ooh-ooh, that’s right, How can you know it if you don’t even try? »_ ). Everything they could try to do could be an awful idea but it could also be the best thing ever and he definitely wants to try ( _« every step that you take, could be your biggest mistake, it could bend or it could break, that’s the risk that you take »_ ).

 

 

  * **Drown** by Bring Me The Horizon



 

This song makes me think about Derek on several points, as if he was talking to Stiles after this night in the pool. I see him saying that he wished he had died with his family that night ( _« what doesn’t kill you makes you wish you were dead »_ ), confessing that he can’t take their absence anymore and this overwhelming silence which follows death of our loved one ( _« and I can’t take one more moment of this silence, the loneliness is haunting me »_ ).

Then, there’s this parallel between feelings and water which remembers us that Derek almost drowned in the pool and that he finally is drowning inside his mind ( _« It comes in waves, I close my eyes, hold my breath and let it bury me »_ ). He is realizing that he’s not okay and that only this hyperactive kid for whom he’s just discovered he has feeling for might be able to save him from all of this ( _« I’m not okay and it’s not alright, won’t you drag the lake and bring me home again? »_ ).

 

  * **Scared Of Change** by Our Last Night



 

A lot is in the title. I believe that, finding out that he had feelings for Stiles, Derek began to be scared, scared of the changes it meant for him ( _« I was scared of change, knowing nothing would be the same »_ ), and hoped to be finally accepted, principally by the one he loves (« I closed my eyes and hoped for acceptance »).

He finally speaks to Stiles, knowing that being in love means that he’s slowly getting free of his old ghosts and demons and that Stiles is the one setting him free ( _« I say goodbye to the worried ghost that was trapped inside / Set me free from the darkness that covered me »_ ).

 

 

 

 

 

  * **Whataya Want From Me** by Adam Lambert



 

I like to think that this one follows **What if** (2nd position), when they both said they had feelings for each other. They both can’t believe the other and Derek most of all ( _« It’s me, I’m a freak, But thanks for loving me, cause you’re doing it perfectly »_ ). Stiles tries to tell him that he’s wrong, he’s not a monster but just a man who has lived horrible moments and Derek answers by this _« There might have been a time when I would let you slip away, I wouldn’t even try but I think you could save my life »_.

 

 

 

  * **Yeah Man** by DON BROCO



 

I can hear Stiles telling to Derek _« Yeah man, I know that you are broke cause I’m broke, let’s be broke together »_ , when he’s beginning to understand that there’s something between him and his favorite Sourwolf, and that the other is a bit lost about that. They both went through horrible things but they will always be stronger together.

 

 

  * **If You Ever Want To Be In Love** by James Bay



 

Still from Derek’s pov, when he’s trying to confess his feelings but he can’t because he thinks there’s no chance Stiles would love him ( _« wanted to ask if we could have been, But my tongue wouldn’t break the seal »_ ). 

 

  * **Save Your Soul** by Jamie Cullum



 

I like to see this one as Stiles’ declaration. He’s being strangely rational and he’s warning Derek that this thing there’s between them might not work ( _« Know this, it’s a universal truth, people let you down »_ ). In parallel with **Whataya want from me** (5th position), where they can’t believe the other about their feelings, Stiles tries to explain him why he didn’t show his ( _« I think I’ve been misunderstood, not all my choices have been good »_ ).

Finally, Stiles ask both of them this beautiful rhetorical question « Who will save your soul and love me? ».

 

  * **Fix You** by Coldplay



 

Again, a (beautiful) song about not trying because you’re afraid ( _« And high up above or down below, when you’re too in love to let it go, But if you never try you’ll never know what you’re worth »_ ). The last part of the song is something Derek and Stiles could both say to each other, because they are the light in each other life ( _« Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you »_ ).

 

  * **The Heart Wants What It Wants** by Our Last Night



 

Those lyrics can be seen as a dialogue between Stiles and Derek:

Derek: _« You got me sippin’ on something, I can’t compare to nothing I’ve ever known, I’m hoping that after this fever I’ll survive »_

Stiles: _« I know I’m acting a bit crazy, Strung out, a little bit hazy, Hand over heart I’m praying that I’m gonna make it out alive »_

Together: _« The future that we hold is si unclear / save your advice ‘cause I won’t hear, you might right but i don’t care, There’s a million reasons why I should give you up, but the heart wants what it wants »_.

 

 

 

  * **Hospital For Souls** by Bring Me The Horizon



 

This song is one of my favorite ever so I’m really going to try not to be too long.

We can already make a parallel between this song and **Drown** (by the same band, in third position of this playlist) and we have someone (and in our case Derek), that is so broken and has seen so many loved one died that he can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t fear death maybe because he already died in that fire, all those years ago ( _« I can’t fear death no longer, I’ve died a thousand time »_ ). Derek’s silently burning in his memories ( _« throw me to the flames, watch me burn, set my world ablaze, watch me burn »_ ). In a way, he’ll always burn but he asks Stiles to make it a bit easier, because he’s the last one he loves ( _« Hold me close, don’t let go, watch me burn »_ ).

 

  * **BITE** by Troye Sivan



 

Again a kind of dialogue because, to my mind, the first part really represent Derek, who rose up from a fire like a phoenix, and he kind of tries to attract Stiles to him, also it will be a way for him to be free from his past ( _« Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, sing me like a choir, I can be the subject of your dreams your sickening desire, Don’t you want to see a man up close?, a phoenix in the fire »_ ) and Stiles responds _« So kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don’t bite »_.


End file.
